


Tall Glass of Water

by solangewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Fluff, Food, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangewrites/pseuds/solangewrites
Summary: Megstiel ficlet. Meg is a waitress at a bar called Hell, and Castiel is a quirky customer of hers. Purely fluff.





	

Meg saw him the moment he walks in. I mean, how could she not? He's six feet of trenchcoat and baby blues. Not that she's interested. Gods, no. She doesn't do that whole attachment thing. But he was interesting. And, he's at her bar.

"I'd like a tall glass of water, please." He said as soon as she approaches his booth, where he sat all alone.

"Woah, easy there tiger." She said with a smirk. "That's not how we do things here in Hell." His brow creased and it's all she could do to hold back a laugh.

"Hell?" He queried, perturbed. "I wouldn't say it's that bad. I mean, I don't see any bloodstains or fire. Not to mention, there's a complete lack of torture devices."

Meg checked his face. He's completely serious. "It's just a name, don't get your feathers in a twist. Speaking of names, mine is Meg, and, as I am one of the souls damned to work here, I'll go get your water."

She turned and left, leaving him glaring at her back in confusion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your water, blue eyes." Meg set a large pitcher down on the grimy table, and pulled out her notepad. "What can I get for ya?"

"Castiel." He stated, staring intensely into her eyes.

"What?" She floundered. She's pretty sure they don't have anything with a name that difficult to pronounce on their lame-ass menu.

"My name. It's Castiel Novak. I assumed that, as you had taken it upon yourself to share your own name, that you expected me to give mine in return. That is the social custom, is it not?"

This guy was just too much. Meg shook her head, but couldn't keep back a smile. "Yeah, I guess it is, Castiel Novak. Now, about your food."

"6 double patty burgers, with fried onions, and blue cheese dressing. And a large chili cheese fry."

"Your death." Meg shrugged as she took his menu.

"Death is inevitable." Castiel commented with a shrug, pulling out what looked to be a plush bumblebee from his trenchcoat pocket.

Meg couldn't help the giggles that escaped on her way to the kitchen. This guy was absolutely insane. Guess he came to the right place then. Seriously, what kind of bar is called 'Hell' and has a headchef who legally changes his name to Lucifer?

The kind that paid her rent every month, Meg reminded herself, as she swept through the grimy establishment, picking up and delivering orders to all manner of monsters. Figurative ones, of course.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Meg got back to Castiel's table, the man had thoroughly claimed his space. A small plushy bee was sitting on the table, next to several sheets of paper covered in strange looking symbols.

"Okay, Clarence, you're gonna have to move those if you want all six of these." He looked up with a startled expression on his face, then smiled.

"Hello Meg!" He chirped before noticing the heavy trays in her hands. His smile dimmed "Oh. Food. That's why I came here, isn't it." Meg sighed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My sincere thanks for all that you do here on a daily basis, Meg." Castiel said as he handed her the check.

"Yah, no problem baby blue." She returns with a grin. She'd be a little sad to see this one go. He was so... polite. He handed her a paper bag.

"What's this?" He blushed a little and looked and the ground, hurriedly exiting his booth.

"Um, nothing. Just a token of my thanks. Have an excellent day." Meg opened the bag as he ran for the door. Inside sat a plushy unicorn, much like his bumblebee, and a small mason jar of honey. A piece of paper accompanied the strange duo.

Meg glanced at it, read through again, then smiled.

"Oh, Clarence, I am going to have so much fun with you."

**Author's Note:**

> For my first ficlet, I decided a human AU would be perfect, as that's where I plan to concentrate my powers.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> x
> 
> Solange


End file.
